This invention relates to vibrating screens and more particularly to compact variably sloped vibrating screens.
Sometimes a screen is designed to be oriented in various sloped positions. This is frequently found in portable equipment that requires a lower profile for travel, as well as multiple sloped positions as needed for various screening applications.
In the past, screens have provided for the ability to meet transport restrictions by generally scaling down the size and capacity of the screen. Others have used conveyors with all of the drive components mounted on one side of the conveyor. Still others have required that the drive guards be removed or other partial dismantling occurs to allow for proper nesting. While these systems have provided for variable positions and ability to nest conveyors into screen feed boxes, they did have several drawbacks, most significantly, a reduction in performance and output capacity and in one sided design an increased need for offset feeding which has known shortcomings. In the case of requiring dismantling to occur, there is additional time required to configure the mobile screen for transport; there is the risk that drive guards will not be removed and the system may be damaged, and that the drive guards may not be replaced, which often increases the risk of personal injury.
Consequently, there is a need for improvement in conveyor systems for compact mobile variable slope vibrating screens.